STRNGRS
by YTSHomie
Summary: SwanQueen. When Emma and her kids move to Hyperion Heights for a new beginning, their world turns upside down when they meet Regina and her kids. Join them as they try to help each other survive through their trials and tribulations. Family Oriented. G!P Emma
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

**By popular demand...**

Chapter 1

It was nearly 3am when Regina walked into her small apartment. She was exhausted and it was a rough day at her tavern. Yup, it was slow all day. Just as she was about to close early at 10pm, everyone piled in after the college basketball game ended.

When she reached her bedroom she sighed when she found her youngest daughter, Lucy, sprawled across her bed fast asleep. After she showered she crawled into bed causing Lucy to snuggle into her, "I miss papa…"

Regina swallowed, "I know you do princessa. I miss him too," she said softly before kissing her head, "Get some rest baby."

"Okay mommy," she mumbled before falling back to sleep on Regina's chest.

Since her husband's death a year ago, things had been very rough for the Mills family. Money was tight and Regina was barely keeping her head above water. She had four kids; Ivy, Anna, Henry and Lucy. Her late husband Robin insisted that Ivy attend a private art school but since his passing, Regina could barely keep up with the tuition payments. Anna, Henry and Lucy attended public school. Robin's money was running out.

The brunette ran her fingers through her hair as she watched Lucy sleep, she tried to hold back the tears that formed in her eyes but she couldn't. What would she do without Robin? Would she be able to keep her family together? Would she ever find love again? Regina let her mind dwell on those questions until sleep took over her.

* * *

**TWO WEEKS AGO **

"Good morning, is Lily in her office?"

"Mrs. Swan, hi," a surprised Nova said, "Um she's in a meeting…"

"Oh okay. Well I have a little time on my hands so I decided to bring her lunch, I'll just place this on her desk," Emma shrugged before walking past her.

Nova gulped, "She's so going to fire me…"

Emma assumed her wife wasn't in her office since she was supposed to be in a meeting so she didn't bother knocking before entering her office. She gasped before dropping the bag of Chipotle in her hand. Her wife was bent over desk being taken from behind by her colleague Arthur. The blonde couldn't help but freeze.

Lily quickly pushed him away and attempted to pull down her skirt, "Emma! What are you doing here?"

Emma didn't speak, she simply stared at the man who struggled to pull up his pants before stumbling out of the office. The blonde fixed her glasses as she looked at her wife, "We've been married for 15 years…"

Lily scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Yes, 15 long and boring years. You got me knocked up at 16 Emma, we had a kid and you asked me to marry you a few years later. I was young and dumb, you were a safe choice."

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat, "Boring?"

"Yes, all you do is work. You're such a little nerd," she rolled her eyes again and scoffed, "What are you going to do? Huh? We both know that you won't leave me."

"I won't tolerate this Lily, I...I want a divorce," she said as her voice cracked. She couldn't believe Lily was having an affair. She's loved her since she was 16.

"You divorce me and I'll take all of your money," she smirked, "Sounds like a good deal."

"I've kept you in Gucci for years, if it's money you want then take it. I'll take our kids and leave you to whore around. Money doesn't matter to me, I'll only make more," Emma said.

"You're not taking my kids Emma," Lily stood.

"Watch me, they don't deserve this Lily. I love you, I thought you loved me—"

"Oh shut up Emma, all of that mushy boring bullshit. I do not love you, I do not want you. If you want the kids, fine. Just leave me your money and make sure that they come visit me every weekend. We don't have to divorce," she said.

Emma chuckled, "You don't want your friends to know that you're a cheater and broke without me...that's cute. I'll have my lawyer contact you," she said before leaving.

* * *

**TODAY **

"Hey! Stop fighting," Emma snapped at her children.

"Mom, can you tell Robyn that this room is mine?"

"No, I like this one. It has a perfect view of the city," she scoffed.

"Alright, enough. Devin, take the other room. I'll make it sweet for you," she sighed.

"Ugh! Fine! She always gets everything she wants," he scoffed before storming out of the room.

Emma gave her daughter and knowing look, she rolled her eyes, "What?"

"Robyn, I know that what happened to your mom and I has been hard on you but I need you to be...yourself. Be nice to Devin and don't act out. I'm sending you to this private school to help you…straighten up, got it?"

"Yeah yeah, got it," she flopped on the bed, "And the _only _reason I'm attending that school is because it's an all girls school."

"Yeah? Well keep it in your pants, no girls in our new condo," Emma teased before leaving out.

Robyn whined, "Ugh mom."

Yes, Robyn was different than most girls but so was Emma. That made them extremely close. Robyn couldn't believe what happened to her parents, she didn't know why they were getting a divorce but they were and there was no point in dwelling on the topic. She flopped on her new bed and FaceTimed her oldest brother, Peter.

"Yo," he answered.

"Hey, I miss you so much," she frowned.

"I'll see you this weekend. How's the new place?"

"Big," she chuckled, "Penthouse."

"Ooh. Sweet. How's ma been?"

"She's trying to act like she's not hurting but we all know that she is," Robyn rolled her eyes.

"That's Emma for you," he shook his head, "Dude, mom is fucked up for what she did. I'm going to give her a piece of my mind in a few hours."

"You'll be here in a few hours?!"

"No I'll be in StoryBrooke in a few hours," he chuckled, "I'll drive to Hyperion Heights tomorrow," he smiled.

She pouted, "Okay, there's a room for you."

"There better be. See ya," he said before hanging up.

Robyn sighed, everything was changing. Peter was in college and her parents were getting a divorce and to make things worse, she had to attend a new school which meant starting over.

•••

"Oh fuck!"

"Mm you feel so good"

"I love it, don't stop!"

Peter nearly gagged before banging on his mother's door, "Yo! Mom!"

Two minutes later, Lily snatched the door open, "Hi handsome, wasn't expecting you here so late?"

"Well I was bored so...I came tonight instead of tomorrow. Can we talk?"

"Now?"

"Yes, now. I can't believe what you're doing to mom!"

"Okay okay, fine. We'll talk. Give me two minutes, wait downstairs," she said before closing her bedroom door.

Peter shook his head as he made his way downstairs. When he reached the family room he looked at a few family pictures from when he was about 12, things were perfect then in his eyes. Peter was almost 20 years old, how did he not see the signs that his parents were falling out of love? Why couldn't he spare his siblings the heartbreak?

"I know you're upset with me," Lily said as she approached him a few minutes later.

"I'm very upset with you. What the hell are you doing?"

"What the hell I want. Peter you're not a baby anymore, I can be honest with you. Your mother is nothing but a workaholic," she scoffed.

"She works so hard for you, not for herself. All you've ever done was push and push her, now she's a millionaire and you decide to cheat?!"

"Okay first of all, she's a couple hundred thousandaire and secondly, she's convenient. This isn't 20 years ago when the cheerleader could date the geek and be satisfied. She's a big bore—"

"She's not! It's _you_! You're the bore, ma loves doing things with us, you never want to go. She plans family outings, we've been to New York and back without you—"

"Because I can't stand to be around her. Yes, she's still hot, I'll give her that but I'm bored Peter don't judge me on that," Lily stated.

"I don't. I blame you for breaking Devin and Robyn's heart, they don't know what to think, mom. It's your life, you're free to live it. I'm getting the rest of my stuff and leaving," he shrugged.

Lily frowned, "To go where? Where does she live now? Tell me."

"Oh no, you're not getting info out of me. If you want to know, call her," he said before going upstairs to his bedroom.

* * *

"Are you sure?"

Peter chuckled, "Ma, yes I'm sure. Go."

"Okay, I'll be back before midnight. I just need a few drinks," Emma stated as she put on her jacket.

"Have as many drinks as you want, I'll hold down the fort," he nodded.

"Okay, check on Devin please. He's been out of it lately. I'll call you if I need you," she said before leaving out.

Peter closed the door behind her before flopping on the couch, "Yo Dev!"

The 14 year old walked into the family room, "What?"

"Don't answer me 'what'. Come sit, let's talk," Peter stated.

Devin sat down next to his big brother, "What's up?"

"How are you dealing with all of these changes? You okay?"

The boy sighed and shrugged before looking away. He didn't want to talk about it, he didn't even know where to begin. He glanced at Peter, "I'm dealing."

"You can talk to me bro. I know you probably miss mom," he stated.

"She hurt mama...they were fighting so much then ma left for two days. She came back and told us to pack up. I don't understand, I thought they loved each other," he said looking down playing with his hands.

"Yeah ma is pretty hurt but we can help her feel better. This change will be good for you. I don't know much about love but I do know that ma will find it again," Peter replied.

"Why doesn't mom love her anymore?"

"I-...I'm not sure little bro. It's weird huh?"

"Really weird, we are supposed to be a family. Now, I feel like I lost a mom," Devin sighed.

"Don't feel like that bro. You can visit mom whenever you wa—"

"I don't want to see her," he said looking away.

Peter sighed and wrapped his arm around Devin's shoulder, "Dev...why not?"

"She made mama cry...she said she's pathetic and that she didn't make her happy...I've never seen mama cry ever...why would mom be so mean? Mama is never mean to any of us...I just don't like it I guess, it's not fair to mama," he teared up, "Because she was so mean, we moved, now I have to make new friends," he sniffled, "It's hard to make new friends."

Peter pulled his little brother closer and leaned his head onto his, "I know. I'll be here to help you Dev."

"Really?"

"Yes, I promise," he smiled, "Also, don't worry about ma, she's stronger than you think."

•••

"Welp, this is it," August smiled softly as they approached a bar.

"Gina's?"

"Yeah, I haven't been here in a while but she's got sports and drinks. Enough for us to have a good time," he chuckled before getting out of his car.

"Yeah," Emma nodded as she exited as well.

August could sense his best friend's nerves from a mile a way so he nudged her before leaning on the side of his truck, "Let's talk."

Emma stood next to him before leaning back on the truck herself, "About what?"

"I can tell that your mind is clouded. I'm treating you to drinks so you can relax. I know we haven't hung out in a long time, you haven't been to the Heights in years but you're here now and I want you to walk in there with an open mind," he explained.

"Okay, I can do that. I'm sorry, Okay?"

"Stop apologizing for stuff. She's got your mind all twisted," he chuckled before walking into Gina's with Emma following, "Alright," he rubbed his hands together, "I'll take that table right by the flat screen," he said before walking over to it and sitting down.

Emma sat across from him and turned towards the basketball game on tv, "Pre-Season for HHU?"

"Yeah, they've been doing really well. I'm excited for the season. Does Peter still ball?"

"Oh yeah, he's giving them hell in Camelot," she chuckled.

"That's good. Have you talked to your parents? How are they?"

Emma shook her head, "I haven't told them a thing."

"Em, oh gosh, they're going to freak out," he sighed.

"Exactly why I haven't told them anything. You know my mom, she'll lose her mind," the blonde stated.

"Yeah. You need a whole bottle at this point," he chuckled.

Emma chuckled, "Oh yeah, you have no idea. How does that work here?"

"I'll go get us something," he said before walking over to the bar.

A blonde woman approached him, "Names Tink, what can I get ya?"

"Two long islands, please," he smiled.

As August retrieved their drinks, Emma continued to watch the college basketball game that was playing. She was focused on Hyperion Heights University as they whooped National City University, until…

Regina entered her bar laughing with her friends, Mal, Cruella and Ursula. Her eyes was gorgeous, her hair had life and her smile made Emma's heart skip a beat. She was about to start drooling when August sat back down, "Two drinks," he smiled.

Emma snapped out of her thoughts, "Thanks Auggie," she took a sip, "Mm, this is good," she said before letting her eyes wander, "Auggie?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's that woman who just walked behind the bar?"

He looked over his shoulder, "Oh that's Gina."

"I thought the blonde was Gina," she raised an eyebrow.

"Nope, that's Tink. She helps out when Gina's not here. Why?"

"It's just…"

"She's hot," he nodded, "I know. I've spent many nights watching guys try and fail at asking her out. Her husband passed away a while back, she's probably not ready, ya know?"

Emma nodded, "I-I know the feeling. She's beautiful though."

"Oh yeah, definitely. She's pretty cool too, nice person," he nodded before sipping again, "Drink."

"I'm on it," she chuckled before downing her drink.

Regina sipped some water before walking over to Tink, "How are you looking on tips?"

"Pretty good," Tink nodded.

"Okay. Well, you can get out of here, I'll take it from here," she shrugged.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Go," Regina smiled, "Enjoy your Saturday night."

"Thanks Gina," Tink smiled before preparing to leave.

Regina leaned on the bar and looked around. Were people actually enjoying themselves or did they come there because it was convenient? She was knocked out of her thoughts when Tamara, a regular, slid in front of her with her friend Ruby. She blinked, "Yes?"

"We need two more beers," Ruby said.

"And I need your number," Tamara said.

Regina gave her a smirk, "I'm flattered but no thank you. You've asked me everyday and the answer still remains no."

"You'll change your mind one day," she said before kissing Regina's hand.

"Hey Gina, who's that blonde? The one over there with the jean jacket and black glasses?"

"Um…" Regina let her eyes scan the tavern until they landed on Emma Swan, "I have never seen her before but I know the guy she's with, August."

"Mm, so she's fair game. She's hot," Ruby said.

Tamara watched both Regina and Ruby stare at Emma before scoffing, "Well let's find out who she is," she said before downing her drink.

"T, don't do anything stupid," Ruby warned.

"I'll go easy on her," she said before standing up.

"Tamara, you take your drunk ass over there and start shit in _my _place, I'm kicking your ass out," Regina stated.

"Yeah yeah," Tamara said before walking over to Emma and August's table, "Hey, a new face. I don't see many of those around here."

August looked up at her, "I'm a reg—"

"You haven't been here in two weeks, _August_. Who's your friend? Wanna play some pool?"

"I don't play," Emma said leaning back in her chair, "Sorry."

"Hm, well aren't you smug? Anyway, I'm sure you can figure it out, let's play," Tamara insisted.

"We were actually just leaving," August said.

"Oh come on. It's Saturday night, live a little," she said looking at Emma.

The blonde stood up and smoothed her ponytail back, "Does 20 bucks a ball sound good to you?"

"I thought you didn't play?"

"I don't but like you said I can figure it out," Emma gave a smug smirk before brushing past her and grabbing a pool stick. She honestly didn't know how to play but she knew physics and geometry, they'd get her by.

Tamara frowned and grabbed a stick, "Let's bump it up to 50 bucks a ball then."

"Sounds good to me," Emma shrugged.

Ruby gave Regina a look, "I think T has met her match," she chuckled.

Regina crossed her arms over her chest, "Hm, that's surely how it seems."

"I've got solids," Emma said as she knocked a solid yellow 5 ball into the pocket.

"Mm, maybe we should bump it back down to 20," Tamara said.

"We set the bet already," Emma said.

"I say we change it," she shrugged.

"Then I'm done," Emma tossed the stick on the table, "We agreed on 50 bucks."

Tamara took her stick and broke it in half on the table, holding the pointy end up to Emma, "You're not going anywhere, we started a game."

"Let's go, Aug," she shrugged, unamused.

"Yoo-hoo," Regina said giving her friends a nod.

Mal, Cruella and Ursula walked over to the pool table. Cruella cleared her throat, "I would hate to get my fur dirty darlings."

"No need," August said, "We were just leaving Cruella."

"Yeah, you all have a lovely night," Emma said before walking towards the door with August.

Ruby smirked at this perfect opportunity. She stood up as if she was headed to the bathroom before 'accidentally' tripping in front of Emma. When the blonde caught her in her arms she blushed, "Oh gosh, I'm such a klutz, thank you."

"No problem," Emma smiled softly, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she stood up, "I'm Ruby."

"Emma," she nodded, "Nice to meet you Ruby, have a nice night," she said before leaving with August.

"She owes me money," Tamara stated clearly.

"Tamara, shut up will you," Ursula scoffed.

"You're done here, T," Mal explained, "You come back, you'll be removed every single time. Consider yourself banned. This is a no problem zone."

"You can't ban me. I'm a regular," Tamara said.

"Not anymore darling," Cruella chuckled, "Remove her."

Maleficent and Ursula grabbed Tamara, who struggled. She groaned, "Gina you're letting them do this?"

"I warned you, the city is already trying to shut me down. My bar, my rules," Regina shrugged. As she watched them throw out Tamara, she let her mind drift to Emma. Who was this fresh face? Why couldn't she get those green eyes out of her head? Would she return? Regina didn't know if Emma was good news or bad news but she did know that she had to do everything in her power to protect her tavern. This was Hyperion Heights after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! Follow, Favorite, Comment. ENJOY!**

Chapter 2

Emma hummed to herself as she cooked breakfast for her kids. This was her life now, she was trying to accept that. Truth be told, it had been a week since she caught Lily cheating on her and she has never felt more empty in her life. She grew angrier as she fell deep into her thoughts. She shook her head at the thoughts of her bringing Lily flowers just because or surprising her with date night. Was she really boring or was Lily unappreciative?

"Yo Ma!"

Emma snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her blonde haired son, "Yes?"

"I called your name like three times," Peter chuckled before sitting down, "You alright?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "Of course. So when do you move back onto campus? Shouldn't you be starting practice for the basketball season now?"

"Um, about that...I transferred," he stated.

Emma frowned and placed her hands on the countertop, "Excuse me?"

"I transferred to Hyperion Heights University. I have basketball practice today, the coach loves me. It all works out—"

"Peter, why on earth would you leave Camelot?! You don't get to make those decisions," she made clear.

He stood frowning, "It's my life ma, I have to be here for Devin. Physically here. You and mom act like this is fucking going to fix itself but it won't. The sooner you realize that, the better parent you'll be to your son until then I'll be right at HHU exactly 4 miles from his school and 15 miles from home," he scoffed before going to his room.

Emma sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. Today was going to be a long day.

•••

"Hello everyone, good morning. I am Ivy Mills," she smiled, "Your student body president and all-around guide to succeeding here at Hyperion Academy for the Arts."

Robyn rolled her eyes as she listened to the fairly beautiful girl. _Why was orientation a thing? Who came up with such a dreadful concept? _She thought as she lounged in her seat while Ivy listened to the sound of her own voice. By the time her speech was over, it was time for the students to split up into their desired majors. As Robyn walked out of the gymnasium, she caught a glimpse of a beautiful blonde. She immediately licked her lips and swallowed when they locked eyes, the blonde waved at her before quickly moving along.

"Don't waste your time on that one, she's bad news," Ivy said as she stood next to Robyn.

"Excuse me?"

"I saw Alice wave at you, she's a typical city kid. Thinks danger is more important than tuition, if that makes sense," she replied as they began walking towards the auditorium.

"Are you _not _a city kid?"

"Yes, through and through. I know how to survive but I have home training. Where are you from?"

"StoryBrooke," Robyn nodded.

"Ah the suburbs," Ivy nodded, "Well welcome to Hyperion Heights, Robyn."

"How do you know my name?"

"You're in the acting program, right?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"I know everyone in my program," she chuckled, "I run this place. Heads up though, Ms. Darbus can be a bit extra. Do you sing and dance?"

"Um," Robyn rubbed the back of her neck, "Not really. How about you?"

"I'm a triple threat, I wasn't always one but now, I am. You're going to want to learn," Ivy said before sitting down in the auditorium.

Robyn sat next to her, "Is that like make or break?"

"Kind of. Oh and try not to roll your eyes during her speech, it's rude," she squinted.

Robyn couldn't help but chuckle, "Oh, you saw that? I'm sorry. You gave a good speech it's just...ugh speeches. I hate em," she shrugged.

Ivy giggled, "It's okay. You're pretty chill Robyn."

"Thanks, you are too," she smiled softly, "So Broadway or movies?"

"Movies. I'm assuming movies for you too since you don't dance or sing," she winked.

Robyn chuckled, "I guess so."

"Want to hear something weird?"

"Um sure," she shrugged.

"Robin was my dad's name…"

"Was?"

"Yeah, he was murdered," Ivy said as she looked down.

"I'm sorry. I had a friend who got killed out here. This city life is no joke huh?"

"There's a gang called The Lost Boys...they ruin everything," Ivy made clear.

"I see…"

"I don't know where Darbus is…"

"Psst, Hey Ivy," a voice whispered loudly.

The brunette looked around, causing Robyn to look around as well. When Ivy noticed her little sister she sighed, "Lucy what are you doing here? You should be at camp."

"I'm going to visit papa," Lucy said, "I hate camp," she said before slipping out of the audition doorway.

"Lucy, come back," Ivy tried but the girl didn't return so she quickly stood before following, "Lucy!"

Robyn raised her brow, her only friend had just ran off after telling her about a crazy gang and there's a little girl running around, of course the blonde slipped out to follow Ivy, "Yo hold up!"

"I'm looking for my sister," Ivy stated.

"I'll help you find her," Robyn stated.

"I think I know where she went, can you keep up?"

"Hell yeah," Robyn nodded, "Lead the way."

"Come on," Ivy said before running off.

•••

"Hi handsome," Lily smiled as she picked up Devin, "I'm so happy you called me."

"I didn't want to be home alone," he shrugged while looking out of the window.

"Emma isn't home?"

"No, she went to run errands. Grab a few things for the penthouse," he stated.

"Hm, so you guys stay in a penthouse. That's fun huh?"

"Yeah. So can we grab food?"

Lily nodded, "Sure," she said as she pulled out, "So are you ready for your new school? Private school is a big change right?"

"I guess," he shrugged, "Mom?"

"Yes handsome?"

"Why'd you have to go and hurt ma like that? Why would you want to ruin everything?"

Lily swallowed before blinking, trying to process the questions her son asked her. She had hurt Emma deeply and she didn't realize it was so obvious to her children. She cleared her throat, "Devin, sometimes, you have to put your happiness first…"

"But ma never did that. She is always selfless with us and you guys just don't care that everything is changing. I just wanna run away to grandma's or something," he shook his head before looking out of the window again.

"Don't say that sweetie, everything will be fine, I promise. I'll—"

"You can't fix this. What's done is done. You're a cheater and ma is just numb now. Barely talks to us, last night was supposed to be game night and she didn't even remember," he scoffed.

"Well getting Emma to think of anything other than work is going to be a challenge," she scoffed.

Devin frowned, "That's not true!"

"Devin, I don't know what the hell has gotten into you but I'm giving you literally 10 seconds to fix it. Never ever yell at me again," she told him sternly. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

He scoffed, "Just let me out."

"Excuse me?"

"Let me out! You don't know ma at all, you don't even care that you broke this family. Let me out," he huffed.

"No, I will not 'let you out'. Are you crazy? We are going to have lunch and talk like civilized people. I know...I broke us but I want to fix it and I need your help," she sighed. It wasn't a complete lie, she wanted to fix the relationship she had with her kids but not necessarily their mother.

"Really?"

"Of course, I miss you guys," she nodded.

"Fine. We'll have lunch but afterwards, I want you to bring me back home. I don't want ma to worry about me," he stated.

"Sounds like a plan," she gave him a soft smile.

•••

"Yes, that does sound like a good idea," Regina nodded.

"Really? You're the best," Anna beamed, "I mean at first, I didn't think you'd like it but I mean you're my mother, you have to like my ideas right? Isn't that your job? Oh," she paused and put her finger on her chin, "But what if it's not your job, what if you don't have to like the idea but you do because you genuinely like the idea. Well, that just makes me even more excited now."

"Princess? You're going to pop a vessel," Regina chuckled as her and her 15-year old daughter walked into the grocery store, "Thank you for helping mommy shop today."

Anna smiled as she grabbed a shopping cart, beginning to follow her mother, "You're welcome, I didn't want you to be alone. Mommy?"

Regina looked over her shoulder, "Yes, dear?"

The brunette took a deep breath before asking, "Is it weird sleeping without daddy?"

The widow stopped walking, "Yes baby, it is very weird. I hardly ever sleep through the night."

"I know…"

"What do you mean you know? Anna, I don't want you awake all through the night," Regina shook her head before getting the cereal that Henry likes and tossing it in the cart.

"I know, I know but sometimes I can't sleep either and I can hear you going into the kitchen," Anna admitted.

"Well it's nothing to worry about, I can assure you that," she replied before giving her daughter a soft smile, "You know you can talk to me about him, right?"

"Yes," she nodded as she grabbed a large box of Poptarts.

"Nope, I'm not buying that. That thing is nearly 10 dollars," Regina stated.

"Oh come on," Anna scoffed, "They come in handy when we're rushing to school, please mommy?"

The brunette sighed, "Fine," she said before continuing to walk. Regina knew that she couldn't afford to buy the whole store but she had to feed her kids, she had to keep their mind off of the fact that their father was gone. Things were getting harder, her credit cards were nearly maxed out but she'd never let Anna know that. Meanwhile, Anna lightly jogged with the cart before stepping up on it and letting it roll down the frozen foods isle. Regina snapped, "Hey, cut it out before you hurt someone."

"Boo, buzz kill," Anna chuckled as she looked back at her mom before crashing into another cart and falling off, "Ouch!"

Regina rushed over and helped her up, "Oh my goodness, excuse my daughter. I am so…," she looked up and instantly swallowed when she saw those familiar green eyes, "I'm so sorry."

Emma chuckled, "It's quite alright. Girls just want to have fun, right?"

"Exactly," Anna nodded as she dusted herself off.

"I know but she hit you and I'm sor—"

"Hey, I'm still standing. It's cool," she smiled, "Although, I might need to get my son a new frozen pizza," she chuckled holding up the now folded pizza.

Regina chuckled lightly, "You have kids?"

"Yeah," Emma pushed her glasses up against her face, "Two boys and a girl. How about you?"

"Three girls and a boy," she nodded, "It was nice seeing you again…"

"Emma Swan," she said before holding out her hand.

Anna quickly shook it, "I'm Anna, she's Regina."

"Oh trust me Anna, I know who she is. You ladies have a good night," Emma said before walking off.

"Um mom, I think that hot lady was hitting on you," she chuckled.

"No, I highly doubt that and even if she was," she held up her left hand, "I'm spoken for."

Anna looked at the ring then back to her mother, "Daddy, would understand…"

"Well Anna, unfortunately I'm not discussing this with you. Come on, let's finish shopping," Regina said before quickly walking off.

•••

"Lucy?!"

"Yo Lucy, where are you?"

"Come on Lucy, I know you're here," Ivy sighed as she and Robyn entered a graveyard.

Robyn zipped up her jacket as she followed the dark haired girl, "Super creepy," she mumbled.

"You didn't have to come…"

"I wanted to," she replied before squinting, "Isn't that your sister by that tree?"

Ivy quickly snapped her head before sighing, "Oh thank god. My mother would've killed me," she said before jogging over to Lucy, "You can't run off like that."

"I wanted to see papa," she sniffled.

Ivy sighed and sat next to her sister before pulling her into her lap, "Luce...I need you to understand something...papà is gone," she teared up, "Daddy's gone and he wouldn't want you to be running off and skipping camp. He'd want you to enjoy your last moments of summer, right? Help mom out and keep the family together, right?"

"Yes," Lucy cried.

Robyn leaned on a tree positioned across from the sisters, she watched them closely. She too had lost a parent but not like them, not physically. Was it right to choose sides between her moms? Should she reach out to Lily? Robyn didn't know what she wanted but she knew that she had to protect her family. Especially Emma, she's sacrificed the most to take care of her children. When they were leaving the graveyard, Robyn took the opportunity to look around Hyperion Heights, the city was much different from Storybrooke but it didn't seem too bad.

She glanced at Ivy, "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure," Ivy nodded.

"Earlier...you mentioned that you and Lucy would help your mom out. Is she like handicap or something?"

Ivy snickered, "What? No. You're way off. Umm...the economy is taking a toll on her. Our mayor is gentrifying the city and my mom doesn't have the money to keep up. Without my dad...things are tough. I'm working to help my mom out, I want to teach Lucy how to help in other ways since she can't financially right now."

"Sounds like a lot of responsibility," Robyn replied.

"When you're the oldest of four, responsibilities find you," Ivy chuckled.

"Well if your mom needs help or money...I can talk to my mom. She's a private contractor, an accountant _and _she gives private loans to small businesses," she replied, "She's a hustler, she's goals."

The brunette chuckled, "She sounds very cool but I'm not sure she'd be generous and I don't want to get my mom's hopes up."

"I promise to help," Robyn held out her pinky, "I won't let your head go below water, we're friends now."

Ivy smiled, "Thank you Robyn," she locked their pinky's, "Friends...so what's the deal with you? Why be so mysterious if you're so nice?"

"Well I'm not like most girls...I was born with ambiguous genitalia, so was my mother. Well one of them at least," she chuckled before licking her lips, "I don't have friends. Never had a girlfriend. All I have is my brothers."

"Oh," Ivy looked away for a few seconds before looking back at Robyn, "You have a friend now and I know all of the cheerleaders so if it's a girlfriend you want, it's a girlfriend you'll get."

Robyn blushed, "Really? I don't think anyone would like me," she rubbed the back of her neck.

"I think you're wrong. Are you hungry?"

"Kinda, why?"

Ivy smirked, "Come on Luce, let's take Robyn here to get the best food in the heights."

•••

"Put some pep in your step, son," Mr. Gold told 15-year-old Henry Mills.

"Yes sir," Henry said before rushing to serve a table their drinks before coming back, he leaned against the counter and huffed, "Dude, Gold is working the hell out of me today."

"You? Ha, I'm getting it ten times worse because I'm his son," Baelfire chuckled as he tossed pizza dough, "So uh, Felix approached me last night…"

"Really? What happened?"

"He asked me to join The Lost Boys, I said no and he left but I don't think he's going to leave me alone man. He knows who my dad is, he knows I'm well connected—"

"You'd be an asset," Henry nodded, "Look dude, be careful."

"Yeah. Always," Bae nodded, "I could join...ask about your dad."

"No...no way. You're my best friend, I want to keep you, you know, _alive_," he chuckled before going to bust tables.

Henry Mills was the only boy in his family. Working day in and out to help Regina keep food on the table. He was missing his prime teenage years but he didn't mind. He was the man of the house, now. He'd act like it. He walked over to Lily and Devin's table, "Hello, welcome to The Pawn Shop, my name is Henry, I'll be your server today. What can I get you guys started with?"

"Umm we'll take an order of mozzarella sticks," Lily said smiling softly.

"Uh actually I want some calamari," Devin stated.

"We'll take that," Lily told Henry.

"Got it, anything to drink?"

"I'll take a coke and he'll take a lemonade," she said.

"I'll take a sprite instead," Devin spoke up.

Henry raised a brow before nodding, "I'll be right back, it'll be right up."

Her eyes furrowed and looked at her son, "Since when do you like calamari?"

"Since ma said I needed to brighten my taste bud horizons, I'm a man now," Devin nodded.

Lily rolled her eyes, "You don't need soda though, it's too much sugar."

"Mama says that I can have some on the weekends. I like Sprite a lot," he shrugged.

"Emma doesn't know what she's doing and that's clear. No more soda after this," she relied.

He frowned, "Ugh, you're always trying to control us. Don't be a hater mom. Freedom of expression does exist, you know?"

"I know that but I'm just trying to make sure that you're putting the right things in your body," she said as Henry came back with their drinks.

"Just a few more moments on the calamari," he smiled before walking back into the kitchen, "You leaving?"

Baelfire nodded as he finished putting on his hoodie, "Yeah, going to run some errands for my mom then head home. Come over later? Play some 2K?"

"Yeah...sure," Henry nodded before sighing. He couldn't afford to hang out with Bae, he was planning on working a double shift today but the summer was almost over, maybe he needed some down time. He grabbed the calamari and brought it back to them, "Alright, here you go. Have you guys thought about your entrees?"

"Let's go with pizza," Devin said.

"Excellent choice, the pizza here is great," Henry smiled.

Lily looked over the boy, "Henry, how old are you?"

"15, ma'am," he replied.

"Do you attend the local highschool?"

Devin groaned, "Mom."

"Let him answer, Devin," she snapped quickly.

"H.H.H.S? Yes," he nodded with a smile.

"This is Devin, my son. He will be attending there in the fall and I'd love if he had a friend or two. Being the new kid is hard," lily explained.

"Yeah. I totally understand, I'm hanging out with my buddy later, you should come Devin. It'll be fun," Henry stated.

"He'll be there. I'll drop him off myself," she smiled.

"Mom, What? No way," Devin's eyes widened.

"You're going. Thank you for the invite Henry, you're a sweetheart," she smiled.

•••

Regina rested her chin in her hand as she listened to Ursula. She huffed, "So then what happened?"

"They took all of Cruella's things. I'm talking everything from paintings to furs," she explained.

"Yikes," Regina said before starting to wipe down the taverns bar, "I feel so bad for her, Belfry is taking everything right from under us and there's nothing we can do about it."

"But what if there were," Maleficent stated as she walked in, "I'm running in the next mayoral race."

Regina smiled, "Really? That's amazing."

"Thank you," she smiled back, "Ursula, give a few, would you?"

"Oop, sure," she shrugged before leaving the tavern.

Maleficent walked behind the bar and snaked her way behind Regina, "You know, I've been protecting your tavern ever since Robin died."

"Yes and I'm very grateful for you," Regina nodded. Maleficent was very dangerous and respected but she wasn't afraid of her, "Your point?"

The blonde placed her hands on Regina's hips, "I think it's time you paid up. I've been patient enough."

"Mal, I'm not interested," she replied, "I'm sorry."

"Oh Regina but I am so interested in you. You're gorgeous, a boss, and feisty," Mal kissed behind her ear, "I like that."

Regina jerked away and took a few steps back, "If you don't want to protect my tavern anymore, fine but I'm not having sex with you."

"But you will attend a date with me, this weekend—"

"I have to prepare my children for school, it starts next Monday," Regina stated.

"I don't care, Ivy can help with that, I'm sure," Mal smirked before grabbed Regina by the throat, "You will let me court you. Robin wouldn't want you lonely."

"Maleficent," She squeaked, "Please stop, I'll call the police."

Maleficent laughed, "I own the police. You _will _let me court you or maybe I'll court Anna or Ivy instead."

"No. Please no. I'll do it!"

She let go of Regina, "Mm, that was easy," she smiled softly, "It'll be fun, I promise," she kissed Regina's cheek before tossing a stack of hundreds on the bar, "If you want to stay in business, I'll help you but just remember, I own you now," she smirked before leaving out.

Regina rubbed her neck before swallowing, she took the money before tossing it in the garbage. She leaned her hands on the bar and asked to no one, "What am I going to do?"

Little did either of them know, Anna was hiding behind the brick wall leading to the kitchen. She watched her mother with tearful eyes before slipping out of the back door. She had to do something.

•••

"Tiana's?"

"Yes," Ivy smiled, "You're going to love it."

Robyn nodded, "Hmm, okay. Why you don't you and Lucy order what you want? It's on me."

"What? No, I can't let you pay for us–"

"Ivy, it's no big deal. Just order," she shrugged before taking out some cash.

Lucy looked at Robyn, "You're very nice."

"Why thank you," she smiled, "You are very adventurous," she chuckled.

"I wasn't trying to scare anyone, I just miss him," the ten year old replied.

"I understand that. Want to know a secret?"

"Yes," Lucy smiled, "Tell me, tell me, tell me."

Robyn squatted so she was on Lucy's level, "Your dad would want you to be brave. Now, you can't tell anyone this but…," she looked around as if she was checking to see if anyone was watching them, "There's a book in the library with spells that'll teach you how to be brave."

Lucy gasped, "Really? I want it. I want to show papa that I can be brave without him and help mommy."

"Great but the book only reveals itself to those who are good and pure. Meaning that you can't keep running off and ditching camp, alright?"

Lucy nodded, "Okay okay, I'll be good."

Robyn smiled, "That's the spirit."

•••

"Yeah! Woo, you're on fire kid," Coach Bolton said to Peter as he walked off the court to drink some water.

"Thanks coach," he panted.

"I definitely want you on this team. Just pay the twelve thousand for this semester, register for classes and I'll order your uniform," he smiled.

"Wait what? What happened to the scholarship?"

"You're a transfer kid, it's a partial scholarship," his coach replied before walking away.

Peter put his hands on his head, someone sat next to him, "I can help you get some money."

The blonde looked at the other blonde who sat next to him, "I don't take handouts."

"Well you're pretty quick on your feet, I could use a guy like you. I'm Felix, ruler of The Lost Boys," he smirked, "Join."

"Never. You're a scrub, dude," Peter chuckled before grabbing his bag and leaving an angry Felix behind.

•••

Devin laughed at something Baelfire said, "You do the best impressions."

"Thanks, its a gift," Bae chuckled, "Dude, I can't believe we start school soon."

"Me either," Henry said, "I need new clothes but money's tight right now."

"You haven't been saving your tips?"

"Nah man," Henry rubbed the back of his neck, "Whatever tips I get go straight to my mom."

"I feel that, that's real bro," Bae said before they did their handshake.

"I could treat you guys to a few outfits," Devin said, "I have savings."

"That's generous but it's okay. Henry would never let you," he chuckled.

"Sure wouldn't. I'll figure it out," Henry replied.

Baelfire stood up, "I'm getting more snacks. Devin, do you want anything?"

"No, thank you," he replied. When Baelfire smiled before walking away, Devin blushed and watched him.

Henry gave him a raised eyebrow, "Dev...you dig boys?"

"Huh? What? Of course not!"

"Woah woah, dude it's okay. It's totally normal," Henry shrugged.

"Normal? It's not. The guys at my old school surely didn't think so," Devin replied.

"So you _do _like Bae?"

"Yes but that doesn't mean that I can ever let him kno—aw shit, you're good at that," he shook his head.

Henry chuckled, "It's a gift. My sister Ana taught me. Anyway, don't hide who you are, you don't have to in front of us. That's a promise," he held out his pinky.

Devin smiled locking pinkies, "Just don't tell him, okay?"

"Your secret is safe with me," he nodded.

•••

"Tell Ana that I said if she doesn't come out of her room and eat dinner with us that I'm grounding her to that room since she likes it so much," Regina said as she continued to cook, "Where's Henry?"

"No clue," Ivy shrugged before going to Ana's room. She knocked before entering, "Hiya, dinner is almost ready and it's your turn to set the table."

"I'm not hungry," Ana mumbled.

Ivy furrowed her eyebrows before sitting on the edge of her little sisters bed, "What's wrong?"

Ana sat up and pulled her knees to her chest, "I-I have to tell you something…"

•••

Emma groaned from her bedroom, "Who's at the door?"

"I don't know ma, I'll get it," Robyn said before jogging to the door and opening it, "Ivy?"

Ivy ignored the confusion on the girls face and sniffled, "I need your help."

Robyn nodded, "Come in."

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
